


Detours

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sterek Summer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek add a few detours to their cross-country road trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cross-Country Road Trip square on my Sterek Summer Bingo card. This makes a BINGO for me! Woo hoo!

 

“Why do you want to go to Kansas again?” Derek pulls off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose before putting them down.

“Why do you wear glasses? You’re a werewolf, so your eyesight is like perfect.” Stiles taps his finger against the large US map spread out on the table in their hotel room. “If 20/20 vision gets to wear glasses just to be sexy and hot, we can go to Cawker City on our way to Manhattan for no reason.”

Not bothering to argue the lack of logic in that argument, and smirking just a little because Stiles has a glasses kink that Derek’s not above catering to, he does a quick search on his phone. “Seriously, Stiles? You want to go several hours out of our way to look at the world’s largest ball of twine? Why?”

“Because it’s cheesy and silly. I saw it mentioned during my research for our trip, and I thought it’d be fun to stop there.” Stiles shrugs as if that’s a perfectly valid reason.

And, well, Derek can’t really deny that they’ve both worked in destinations on their cross-country road trip that aren’t necessarily convenient or the most logical. They have two weeks’ vacation, though, so they decided to make it a fun trip with plenty of stops along the way. The drive home will be much more focused, of course, but the drive there is definitely going to meander.

“Fine. We can stop so you can take a selfie at the twine to send to the pack.” Derek shakes his head before shoving his pants down. “In exchange, I get to veer down to Gettysburg when we’re in Pennsylvania, though.”

“I already agreed to that when you said yes to Yellowstone and the Tetons.” Stiles grins as he makes a mark in Kansas on their map. “You’ve even let us stay two days up here, so you can totally pick something in addition to Gettysburg.”

“I wanted Yellowstone, too.” Derek pulls his shirt over his head before reaching over to take the pen out of Stiles’ hand and leaning down to kiss his jaw. “It’s been nice to get out of the car and get some fresh air.”

“I’ve enjoyed the hiking, even if the altitude took some getting used to.” Stiles scoots his chair away from the table to face Derek. “Tomorrow night, we’ll be in Estes Park, which is supposed to be very scenic. Do you think we’ll see any ghosts at the Stanley?”

“Redrum,” Derek deadpans as he straddles Stiles’ lap. The Stanley Hotel is actually somewhere he was going to suggest, but he knew Stiles would want to go there, too, so he let Stiles add it so he could put Philadelphia on their itinerary. After being involved with Stiles for six years, Derek’s learned that subtle and sneaky is required sometimes.

“I don’t really want to get haunted, but it’d be memorable so long as it isn’t an evil ghost.” Stiles runs his hands down Derek’s spine before gripping his hips. Derek grinds down and captures Stiles’ mouth with his, kissing him thoroughly until oxygen becomes a necessity. Stiles likes his lips and smiles that sexy crooked smirk that never fails to make Derek think about fucking. “Someone’s feeling feisty tonight.”

“I guess you in hiking boots really does it for me,” Derek murmurs. “And those shorts that show off your pert ass. And that shirt was too damn tight, clinging to your shoulders and biceps that way.”

“Glad you approve.” Stiles slides his hand into Derek’s underwear, squeezing his bare ass as he rolls his hips up to give Derek more friction. His other hand is still on Derek’s hip, holding him steady.

“I could write sonnets to your ass.” Derek moves his fingers into Stiles’ hair, tugging with just the right amount of pressure to have Stiles baring his neck and tightening his grip on Derek’s hip. “And don’t get me started on your eyes.”

“ _My_ eyes? Yours are the ones worthy of poetry, Der.” Stiles kisses him before he can debate that point, licking into his mouth as they roll their hips and grind. As they kiss and move, the chair starts to make creaking noises, and Derek reluctantly pulls back.

“Should probably move this to the bed.” He rubs his beard against Stiles’ jaw, flicking his tongue out to taste warm skin as he keeps moving his hips. “Don’t want to break the chair.”

“The bed’s all the way over there.” It’s not even three feet away, but Derek isn’t able to point that out because Stiles is sucking on his neck now, trying to leave a mark that’ll fade away soon after it’s made. Stiles’ breath is warm against Derek’s wet neck as he says, “Get on the table. It looks pretty sturdy. I’ll suck that pretty dick, so long as you remember we’re in a hotel. You have to be quiet.”

“Don’t remind me. That was so embarrassing.” Derek grimaces as he thinks back to the first night of their road trip in a small roadside motel in Nevada when the manager told they were too loud. He gets off Stiles’ lap and sits on the table, shoving the maps to the floor so he doesn’t rip them with his bare ass. He shifts and the table shakes under his weight. “I think the bed’s safer, babe.”

“Sorry, Der.” Stiles is totally not sorry, especially since he’s spent every night since trying to drive Derek crazy with his mouth, hands, and big cock because it turns him on when Derek’s vocal during sex.

Stiles stands up and shoves his pajama pants down before tugging Derek off the table. “The bed better be sturdy, damn it.”

“It’ll hold.” Derek pulls Stiles down onto the bed with him, rolling them until he’s on top. Blowjobs can wait. Right now, he wants to kiss Stiles and use their hands or just grind together until they come. Then do it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
